Tage wie dieser
by Matreya
Summary: An einem sonnigen Sonntag Nachmittag scheint in einem kleinen Dorf in Franken alles normal für die junge Bedienung Maggy. Bis der Shadowrunner Blake in ihr Café tritt und mit seinem seltsamen Team den Tag gehörig durcheinander bringt.
1. Chapter 1

Das edle Logo des Cafés „Insel", eine grüne Palme auf silbernem Grund, strahlte auf, als sich der erste Sonnenstrahl seinen Weg durch die tiefgrauen Wolken bahnte. Der Regen hatte gerade aufgehört und nur noch vereinzelt tropfte es von den Bäumen, die die enge Straße vor dem breiten Schaufenster säumten.

Ein unauffälliger Mann in dunkelbraunem Trenchcoat erhob sich von der Bank, auf der er nun schon seit einer halben Stunde fast bewegungslos ausgeharrt hatte und schlenderte auf die Eingangstür der Insel zu.

Als die Tür sich öffnete erklang ein leises Klingeln, das Maggy veranlasste aufzublicken. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln, ein Nicken zur Begrüßung und schon war sie wieder in die Lektüre der Bedienungsanleitung für die große, Chromverkleidete Espressomaschine vertieft. Dass dieses Mistding aber auch immer dann Probleme machen musste, wenn sie hier ihren Dienst schob, machte Maggy wahnsinnig. Es kam ihr vor als hatte sich die ganze Welt gegen sie verschworen. Nicht nur die reparaturbedürftige Maschine raubte ihr den letzten Nerv, auch die zwei alten Damen am Tisch gegenüber des Tresens, die sie wegen eines Knicks in der Speisekarte oder eines kleinen Fleckchens auf der Tischdecke zu sich befahlen und nicht zuletzt auch die Gruppe junger Mädchen, die zwar nicht viel jünger als Maggy selbst waren, doch durch ihr ständiges Gekicher und Gegacker wesentlich kindlicher wirken.

Eine braun gebrannte Hand legte sich auf den gläsernen Tresen, direkt in das Sichtfeld der jungen Frau, die die ganze Zeit verzweifelt in der Anleitung nach einer Lösung für ihr Problem gesucht hatte. „Einen wunderschönen Tag. Was darf ich ihnen bringen?" sagte Maggy den Spruch auf, den man ihr schon an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag eingebläut hatte und erst nachdem sie das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, blickte sie mit einem viel zu breiten, strahlenden Lächeln auf und direkt in das Gesicht des Mannes im Trenchcoat.

Sein Haar war dunkelbraun und wuchs nur noch als kurze Stoppeln auf dem sonst kahlen Kopf. Das Gesicht war, genauso wie seine Hand, von einer unnatürlichen Bräune, die keineswegs einen vor kurzem beendeten Urlaub vermuten ließ, sondern eher ein kleines, oder doch eher größeres Nickerchen unter der Sonnenbank.

Einige endlose Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass der Mann antwortete, doch seine braunen Augen musterten die junge Bedienung mit sichtlichem Interesse. Schlecht sah er nicht aus, das musste Maggy ja zugeben, doch wie er sie fast schon aufdringlich anstarrte und immer noch keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu antworten, wurde sie langsam unruhig.

„Haben sie sich schon entschieden, was sie trinken möchten?" wagte Maggy den erneuten Versuch, während ihre rechte Hand langsam das dünne Begleitheft für die Espressomaschine auf den Tresen legte und unbewusst unter die Theke wanderte. Ihr Zeigefinger legte sich auf den Notrufknopf, mit dem ein lautloses Signal ausgelöst werden konnte und binnen weniger Minuten den Sicherheitsdienst anrücken ließ.

„Einen Cappuccino bitte, Miss …„ Der Mann warf einen Blick auf das Namensschild an ihrer Brust, lächelte anzüglich und setzte hinzu „… Rigot. Bringen sie ihn mir doch bitte an den Tisch dort." Er wies mit der linken Hand auf einen leeren Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, der vor der riesigen Fensterfront mit Blick auf die ruhige Strasse hinaus stand.

Während er sich nun setzte, endlich die Augen von Maggy abwandte und statt dessen die Gruppe junger Mädchen fixierte, die tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen steckten und ihm hin und wieder verräterische Blicke zuwarfen, wunderte sich die junge Bedienung darüber, dass er noch immer seinen Mantel anbehielt. Den beiden älteren Damen schien es auch aufgefallen zu sein, denn missbilligend schüttelten sie die Köpfe und blickten pikiert drein, als sich der seltsame Mann zu ihnen wandte und freundlich grüßte.

Während sie automatisch einige Knöpfe bediente und darauf wartete, dass das bestellte Getränk heiß aus den zwei schmalen Düsen in die Tasse lief, nutzte Maggy die Zeit, den Mann noch einmal ausgiebig zu mustern. Seine Statur, die unter dem weiten Mantel nur zu erahnen war, wirkte muskulös, seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig, nicht plump, wie man es von einem Mann mit seiner Gestalt erwartet hätte, so dass die jungen Frau annahm, dies sei kein natürlicher Vorgang, sondern vielleicht durch Cyberware hervorgerufen. Das Gesicht des Mannes hätte eines unter Millionen sein können, keine pikanten Merkmale, nur eine gerade Nase, der fein geschwungene Mund mit den dünnen Lippen und dem leichten Bartschatten um sie herum, als habe er sich einige Tage nicht mehr rasiert. Die braunen Augen waren noch immer auf die Strasse gerichtet, als erwarte er dort jemanden. Er blickte nicht einmal auf, als ihm Maggy seine Bestellung brachte und vor ihm auf den Tisch stellte. Erst als sie sich zum gehen wandte, löste er sich vom Anblick der menschenleeren Umgebung und lächelte unverbindlich ihren Rücken an, wo unter dem weißen Stoff ihrer Bluse leicht die Träger des BHs hervorblitzten. „Miss Rigot…" Sie drehte sich langsam, mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen zu ihm um, setzte aber dennoch ihr eingeübt freundliches Lächeln auf und wartete, was er von ihr wollte.

„Rigot… ein doch recht seltener Nachname in Franken." Sein Blick wanderte ihren Körper hinab und blieb wieder einmal auf ihrem Namensschild hängen, oder zumindest ertappte sich Maggy dabei, dass sie von ganzem Herzen hoffte, er sähe auf ihr Namensschild.

„Ich weiß leider nicht, welche Namen in dieser Gegend häufig sind." Endlich fand die junge Bedienung ihr professionelles Lächeln wieder. „Ich bin lediglich auf Studienreise in der ADL. Aber bitte entschuldigen sie mich nun, wie sie sehen," Maggy wies mit einer Geste in Richtung einer der beiden Schreckschrauben, die hektisch mit dem Arm in der Luft herum fuchtelnd, offensichtlich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen suchten, „die Pflicht ruft."

Mit schnellem Schritt, doch immer noch das professionelle Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, ging sie durch den Raum, vorbei am Tisch der gickelnden Mädchenclique und blieb neben dem Stuhl der wild gestikulierenden Dame stehen. „Was kann ich denn für sie tun?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn sie ein wenig weniger flirten und stattdessen die zahlenden Stammgäste besser bedienen würden?" Die Dame schüttelte ihre dauergewellte, kurze Haarpracht, deren künstliche hellblonde Farbe einen leichten, jedoch unübersehbaren rosanen Stich hatte. „Dass man solche …" Die Dame verzog den Mund, als hätte sie etwas besonders scheußliches zu sich genommen. „… Personen überhaupt in diesem vornehmen Etablissement bedient, ist wirklich eine Schande. Das werden wir wohl leider ihrem Vorgesetzten melden müssen." Das Lächeln, das sie ihrer Begleiterin zuwarf, strafte den bedauernden Tonfall, den sie ihrem letzten Satz verliehen hatte, lügen.

„Madame Bayer, jeder zahlende Gast hat auch ein recht darauf, höflich bedient zu werden. Das wird auch mein Chef nicht anders sehen." Auch wenn Maggy sich zusammen reißen musste, der professionell freundliche Ton wich keinen Moment aus ihrer Stimme und nur Menschen, die sie gut kannten, hätten an dem kurzen Ausrutscher in ihre Muttersprache den mühsam zurückgehaltenen Ärger erkannt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass …." Nun schaltete sich die Begleiterin der Dame ein und setzte offensichtlich gerade zu einer langen Rede über die Pflichten einer höflichen, zuvorkommenden Bedienung, wie sie sich gut zahlende Stammgäste wie sie wünschen würden an, als die sonntägliche Stille vor dem Café jäh durch röhrendes Motorengeräusch gestört wurde.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war angespannt und sein Blick so fest und erbarmungslos auf die Straße gerichtet, dass man fast schon erwartete, sie würde gleich die Beine in die Hand nehmen und die Flucht ergreifen. _Falscher Alarm, nur ein viel zu lautes Motorrad…_ Blake nippte kurz an seinem Cappuccino und verzog den Mund. _Drek_, nur weil sein Auftraggeber so geizig gewesen war, nippte er nun schon seit einer halben Stunde an dem mittlerweile erkalteten Cappuccino und konnte sich nichts anderes bestellen. Dummerweise musste er aber genau hier die Stellung halten, also machte er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, die Umgebung und die gestrandeten im Café Insel zu beobachten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er gerade wieder, wie die fünf Mädchen erst auf ihn zeigten und dann kichernd die Köpfe zusammen steckten. Ganz unbewusst spitzte er die Cyberohren und konzentrierte sich auf die helle Stimme einer kleinen, etwas rundlichen Brünette, deren Körper in einem viel zu engen, pinken Hosenanzug, der dazu auch noch mit etlichen, kitschigen Schnallen verziert war, steckte. Gerade hörte er noch wie sie ihren Freundinnen zuflüsterte „… wüsste ja zu gerne, was der unter seinem Mantel hat.", ehe die fünf jungen Mädchen wieder in ihr typisches, albernes Gekicher ausbrachen, das jeden anderen bestimmt zur Weißglut gebracht hätte. Aber Blake störte das nicht weiter, schließlich kam er sich selbst reichlich albern vor. Den braunen Trenchcoat zugeknöpft bis zum Hals wirkte er, als wäre er direkt einem äußerst schlechten Krimi entsprungen. Fehlten nur noch der Hut und die absolut unauffällige Sonnenbrille… unwillkürlich musste Blake grinsen.

Aber eigentlich war ihm gar nicht nach Grinsen zumute. Er fühlte sich vielmehr als säße er mitten auf dem Präsentierteller. Sein Auftrag war, unauffällig die Stellung zu halten, aber wie sollte man denn mit zwei Pistolen und etlichen Granaten schon unauffällig bleiben? Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich in dieses äußerst modische Exemplar eines Mantels zu kleiden und zu hoffen, dass niemandem seine ungewöhnliche Kleidung auffiel.

Lautes Klirren, gefolgt von einem kurzen, spitzen Frauenschrei ließ die Gäste des Cafés aufschrecken. Blakes Hand zuckte unter den Mantel und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er aufgesprungen, bereit, seine Waffen zu ziehen und sein Leben mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen. Viel hätte nicht gefehlt und er hätte sich noch dazu hinter einem Tisch in Deckung geworfen. Er sah sich um, in Erwartung einer uniformierten Sicherheitsmannschaft, die mit angelegten MP's auf ihn zukämen. Stattdessen blickte er in verdutzte Gesichter. Die Gruppe junger Mädchen starrte ihn erst mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, um dann albern kichernd die Köpfe zusammen zu stecken und über den seltsam schreckhaften Kerl zu tratschen.

Die beiden alten Ladys, offenbar mitten im Gespräch gestört, blickten ihn mit offen stehenden Mündern an. Blake bemerkte den leicht panischen Ausdruck in den Augen der pinkhaarigen Dame, nahm wie in Zeitlupe ihre Hand wahr, die aus ihrer Handtasche glitt, einen leuchtend roten Panikknopf fest umschlossen. _Drek! _Hatte sie etwa den Lauf seiner Pistole entdeckt? Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, ob er der Dame ihre rosane Haarpracht rot färben sollte, natürlich nur, um der Aktivierung ihres Alarms zu entgehen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen.

Nahtlos glitt sein Blick weiter, fixierte die junge, attraktive Bedienung, die in der Hocke auf dem Boden saß, vor sich die Überreste eines zerbrochenen Cognacglases. Für einen winzigen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ihre linke Augenbraue zuckte nach oben und zauberte einem skeptischen Ausdruck auf ihre schmalen Züge. Langsam, kaum wahrnehmbar, schüttelte sie missbilligend den Kopf. Ihre kleine, gerade Nase kräuselte sich und bevor sie den Blickkontakt abrupt abbrach, meinte Blake kurz etwas in ihren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Es erinnerte ihn an den Ausdruck im Gesicht eines Chummers bei seinem ersten Run und schien geradezu heraus zu brüllen: Anfänger!

_Drek! Drek! Drek! Wie zu Hölle konnte mir das passieren! Ich bin schon lange kein Anfänger mehr. Seit wann bin ich so ein gottverdammtes Nervenbündel!_

Er zog die Hand langsam unter dem braunen Trenchcoat hervor und hob sie in einer entschuldigenden Geste. „Sorry, bin wohl etwas nervös." Er schaffte es, ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, doch ein nervöses Hüsteln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

_Hoffentlich hat die Alte die Waffe unter meinem Mantel nicht gesehen. Obwohl… auch egal. Ich werds ja gleich merken, wenn mich ein Security-Team zu nem Soykaf einladen kommt._

Blake strich sich mit der linken Hand über die kurzen Stoppeln auf seinem Kopf. An die würde er sich wohl so schnell nicht gewöhnen. Schlimmer noch: Er fühlte sich regelrecht nackt, ohne die widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen, die ihm früher immer in die Stirn gefallen waren. Doch sein Haar hatte ihm so ein verfraggter Feenmagier während seines letzten Runs vom Kopf gebrannt. Glücklicherweise war ein guter Chummer mit einem Gartenschlauch zur Stelle gewesen, sonst hätte ihn die süße Maus hinter der Theke bestimmt nicht so freundlich angelächelt. Natürlich hatte er sich für den Verlust seiner Haare fürchterlich an der Zauberschleuder gerächt._ Hat es nicht überlebt,_ Blake lächelte bitter._ Der Ärmste_! Dummerweise war er nur zu früh gestorben, um das flammende Schicksal seines eigenen Skalps noch mitzuerleben. _Schade, trotzdem war es ein sehr befriedigendes Gefühl gewesen._

Während Blakes Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Straße gerichtet war, begann ein penetrantes Piepen seinen Gehörgang zu malträtieren. Mit einer unauffälligen Bewegung verschwand die linke Hand unter dem Mantel, aktivierte einen kleinen Schalter und legte sich dann wieder wie zufällig auf den Tisch, direkt neben die weiße Porzellanuntertasse.

„Danke Drekhead!" Die Stimme eines jungen Mannes ertönte in seinem Ohr und klang wirklich ungehalten. „Schön dass du auch mal gedenkst, den Empfänger einzuschalten."

Blake schlug den Kragen des Trenchcoats so weit hoch, dass die Bewegungen seiner Lippen nicht zu sehen waren. „Kein Problem, Googie. Brauchst dich doch net zu bedanken, für dich würd ich doch fast alles tun." Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Züge. _Wenn ich nun noch eins draufsetze, kann ich mich nach dem Job noch mit einer kleinen Schlägerei abkühlen._

„Fresse, Blake, sonst setzts was." _Jeah, Treffer! Mitten ins Schwarze._

„Ach Googie, ich hab dich doch auch lieb." Blake konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Fresse! Beide!", brüllte eine weibliche Stimme so laut aus dem Knopf in Blakes Ohr, dass er sich den kleinen Empfänger fast aus dem Ohr gerissen hätte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck machte jedoch mehr als nur deutlich, was er nun gerne mit dieser charmanten Dame getan hätte, wäre sie in seiner Nähe. „Ihr benehmt euch wie zwei keifende Orkweiber. Wir hatten Funkstille angeordnet."

„Sonst noch Wünsche, Don? Dachte, es intressiert euch, dass die Zielperson gerade den Ortseingang passiert hat.", bemerkte die leicht amüsiert klingende Stimme Googies mit dem unüberhörbaren, spanischen Akzent.

„Warum sagste das nicht gleich!", keifte Don in ihr Mikro.

„Ihr habt ja nicht gefragt." Blake konnte Googies Grinsen förmlich vor sich sehen. „Und wenn ihr jetzt ganz lieb bitte, bitte sagt, erzähl ich euch noch was über die Bewachung."

„Machs Maul auf, Arschloch." Dons Stimme klang, als würde sie Googie liebend gerne ihre Krallen in den Hals rammen.

„Soka. Ist ja in Ordnung. Krieg dich wieder ein."

„Spucks endlich aus.", mischte sich Blake wieder ein. Zwar war er grundsätzlich dafür, die beiden ihre Streitigkeiten allein austragen zu lassen, aber nicht während eines Jobs. Die konnten sich später noch gegenseitig die Augen auskratzen. _Wenn von Googie überhaupt noch etwas übrig ist, nachdem ich mit ihm fertig bin._

„Drei schwarze Wagen, selbstverständlich abgedunkelte Scheiben und alle schwer gepanzert. Eben ne fette Limousine, von zwei unscheinbareren Kombis in die Mitte genommen.", informierte der junge Mann Blake und Don, nun wieder völlig ruhig und professionell.

"Folglich können wir uns das Scharfschützen-Spielen sparen." Für einige Momente herrschte betretene Stille. „Dann spielt eben unser kleiner Blake den Helden. Du weißt was du zu tun hast?" Dons Stimme klang angespannt. Ihr war es offensichtlich unangenehm, den Hauptteil der Verantwortung an Blake abgeben zu müssen.

„Soka. Erstmal abwarten, ob wir richtig informiert wurden. Ich meld mich wieder, wenn ich über mein weiteres Vorgehen entschieden habe. Bleibt in der Nähe und haltet euch bereit." Tiefe Falten legten sich auf Blakes Stirn und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich über einem finsteren Blick zusammen. _Wird wohl doch kein so leichter Auftrag, wie angenommen. Aber wie sagte ein guter Chummer immer: „Leicht ist langweilig. Je anspruchsvoller, desto spaßiger."_ Dafür betrachtete sich dieser Chummer nun aber auch die Kanaldeckel von unten. Blake jedoch war noch da. "_Fragt sich nur, wie lange noch…"_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und zwang sich nun, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach draußen zu lenken und ließ nur noch den Auftrag in seinen Gedanken zu.

Äußerlich war er die Ruhe selbst, in seinem Inneren hüpfte jedoch das kleine, aufgeregte Kind herum, das kurz vor jedem Run aufs Neue erwachte. Es war ein Gefühl, wie er es in früher immer am Abend vor Weihnachten gehabt hatte. Die Unruhe, bevor man endlich das sorgfältig ausgewählte Papier aufreißen durfte und die Spannung, was denn unter der immer wieder gleichen Hülle zum Vorschein käme, ob es denn am Ende auch das Gewünschte sein würde. Er liebte dieses Gefühl und das war wohl auch einer der Gründe, weshalb er seinen Beruf, trotz des enormen Risikos, so sehr schätzte.


	3. Chapter 3

_Es gibt doch einen Gott, und er ist mir heute gnädig._ Maggy war heilfroh, dass sie von einer langen Predigt der alten Frau verschont blieb. Konnte ja nur von Vorteil sein, wenn den beiden Stammgästen ihre sehr unschmeichelhafte Meinung über sie verborgen blieb.

Sie ließ die Schultern hängen und fühlte sich, als wäre sie nach einem harten Arbeitstag endlich auf dem weiten Weg nach Hause.

Im Gehen griff sie in die Tasche ihrer Schürze und nestelte aus dem engen Behältnis die gewünschte Zigarette hervor. Ihr Feuerzeug lag noch auf dem Tresen. Sie hatte es zu Beginn ihrer Schicht neben das Mistding, das sich Espressomaschine schimpfte, gelegt und einfach dort vergessen. Den ganzen Vormittag über war sie so beschäftigt mit den Wünschen ihrer Kunden gewesen, dass sie nicht ein einziges Mal auch nur ans Rauchen hatte denken können. Dank der beiden nervtötenden, älteren Damen, sah sie sich nun quasi gezwungen, ihrer Sucht zu frönen und so war sie ihnen fast schon dankbar dafür. Und wie jedes Mal in Stresssituationen, legte sich, kaum dass sie den ersten Zug des würzig scharfen Aromas inhaliert hatte, eine angenehme Ruhe über ihr Gemüt. Das kalte Metallfeuerzeug wog schwer in ihrer Hand. _Es grenzt ja fast an ein Wunder, dass es niemand weggenommen hat._ Maggy verzog den Mund zu einem schnell verblassenden Grinsen. _Zumindest würde es das in meinem alten Pariser Quartier._ Der Blick der jungen Bedienung wanderte ziellos über die Gäste, suchte wie selbstverständlich nach Blickkontakt oder einer Handbewegung, die ihr neue Arbeit bescheren sollte. Doch kein Blickkontakt wurde erwidert. Stattdessen stand eines der jungen Mädchen auf und trabte los. Elegant mit dem Po wackelnd, passierte sie ganz besonders nah den Tisch des wunderlichen Mannes und verschwand dann durch die Tür zu den Toiletten. _Die erwartet sicher, dass er ihrem kleinen Wackelhintern folgt. Ihr Pech, dass sie wohl kaum sein Typ ist, einfach viel zu sehr auf Popgirlie gestylt. So wie er mich angeglotzt hat, steht er mehr auf den bodenständigen Typ._

Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung, Maggy nahm es einfach als eine Bestätigung ihres Urteilsvermögens, starrte der Mann keineswegs dem albern hin und her schwingenden Mädchenhintern hinterher, sondern widmete seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit (_Leider nicht mir!_) ganz den Geschehnissen vor dem Fenster. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm die Bedienung eine kurze Bewegung wahr. Die Dame mit der blass violetten Haarpracht deutete mit der Hand vornehm eine Trinkbewegung an und Maggy verstand. Sie blies den Rauch ein letztes Mal in einem Kringel in die Luft und sah zu, wie der Luftzug der Klimaanlage ihn langsam auflöste. Tief einatmend und die Luft dann in einem leisen Seufzer wieder ausstoßend, griff sie unter die Theke und brachte eine Cognacflasche zum Vorschein. Dieser erlesene Tropfen war das Abschlussgetränk der beiden Stammgäste und bedeutete für Maggy meist das Ende vom anstrengenden Teil ihrer Schicht. Zwei Cognacgläser, die sie kurz zuvor aus einem der Schränke genommen hatte, in der Hand, drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf. _Schnell noch einmal ausspülen, wie es die Damen immer wünschen und bald bin ich sie endlich los._ Vorfreude sprach aus ihrem Blick, als sie kurz darauf den Weg mit den vornehm zur Hälfte gefüllten Gläsern antrat. Vorbei am Tisch der Mädchenclique, an den sich das aufgestylte Girlie gerade wieder setzte, und hin zum Tisch der alten Damen. _Hat er dem Wackelhintern diesmal Beachtung geschenkt? _Maggy stellte das eine Glas ab und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung, doch er saß noch immer an seinem Platz, ohne auch nur für einen Augenblick die Augen von der Straße zu wenden. Die junge Bedienung wusste gerade nicht recht, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte, dass er das Gör nicht beachtet hatte oder enttäuscht, dass er auch sie ignorierte. Und in diesem winzigen Moment passierte das Malheur. Das zweite Glas mit dem teuren Cognac entglitt ihren Fingern und zerbrach laut klirrend auf dem imitierten Marmorboden. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und sank sofort auf den Boden, um die Scherben zu beseitigen. Ein Geräusch am Fenster ließ sie aufblicken. _Ja ja, jetzt beachtest du mich plötzlich, Drekhead._ Maggy starrte direkt in das Gesicht des Mannes. Er wirkte plötzlich hellwach, angespannt, wie eine Raubkatze, die zum todbringenden Sprung ansetzt. Die junge Frau nahm seine Hand wahr, die unter den braunen Trenchcoat gezuckt war. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Maggy überkam blitzartig die Erkenntnis. _Shadowrunner!_ Ein höhnischer Ausdruck stahl sich auf ihre Züge. _Nervös, Süßer?_ Nur ein flüchtiger Moment, dann brach sie den Blickkontakt ab, setzte eine geheuchelt besorgte Mine auf und sammelte die Scherben ein. _Anfänger._ Nachdem sie der Dame einen neuen Cognac gebracht hatte, lehnte sich Maggy an den Tresen und gönnte sch eine weitere Zigarette, während ihr Blick durchs Fenster auf die Straße wanderte. Motorengeräusche hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt und nun kamen deren Auslöser in ihr Sichtfeld. Ein schwarzer Kombi fuhr vorbei und hielt rechts des Cafés an. Ihm folgte eine Limousine, die, schwarz und schwer gepanzert, nun von drei schwarz gekleideten Securities umrundet wurde. So als hätten sie es schon hunderte von Malen getan, sicherten die drei den gegenüberliegenden Park ab, während drei weitere Männer (_Woher zur Hölle kommen die denn so plötzlich?_) durch das Fenster zu ihnen herein starrten. Doch weder die junge Bedienung, noch die alten Damen oder gar die Mädchengruppe schienen sie als Bedrohung zu empfinden. Nur den Mann im Trenchcoat musterten sie einen Moment länger, dann klopfte einer, offenbar beruhigt, auf das Dach der Limousine und die Tür öffnete sich. Ein kleiner, gedrungener Mann im grauen Nadelstreifenanzug stieg unbeholfen aus und sah sich interessiert um. Was er daraufhin zu seinen Securities sagte, konnte Maggy nicht hören, doch trat er daraufhin einen Schritt zur Seite und machte die Autotür frei.

_Oh nein!_ Blake erstarrte in der Bewegung und kurz, lediglich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, begannen seine Hände unkontrolliert zu zittern. Dennoch schien es ihm, als wären Jahre vergangen, bis er sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Draußen vor dem Fenster war der goldblonde Haarschopf eines vielleicht 6 jährigen Mädchens in der Autotür erschienen, das kurz darauf an der Hand einer jungen Frau laut kichernd aus der Limousine sprang. „Die Zielperson ist nicht allein. Ich wiederhole, Zielperson ist nicht allein!", murmelte Blake hektisch und bemüht deutlich zu sprechen, in sein Mikro. „So war das nicht abgesprochen. Es hieß, das Ziel sei alleine."

_Kann ich den Mann denn vor den Augen seiner kleinen Tochter abknallen?_ Blake strich sich gedankenverloren über den Kopf und bemerkte diesmal noch nicht einmal, dass seine Finger nur die kurzen Stoppeln berührten. _Bin ich denn mittlerweile wirklich so skrupellos geworden?_ Klar, Wetwork war sein Job, schon seit Jahren. Keine schöne und gesellschaftstaugliche Art sein Geld zu verdienen, aber von irgendwas muss der Mensch ja leben und das war das einzige, was er richtig gut beherrschte. Gewissensbisse hatte er schon lange keine mehr, schließlich konnte er sich auch leicht damit trösten, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, ob nun er oder jemand anderes die Drecksarbeit erledigte. Täte er es nicht, täte es eben jemand anderes und so hatte er wenigstens die Kontrolle, dass es kurz und schmerzlos von statten ginge. _Und selbst verständlich die Kohle,_ fügte er seinen Gedanken hinzu. Es war geplant, das Ziel schnell und sauber auszuschalten und dann zu verschwinden. Die Angehörigen hätten erst später davon erfahren. Aber es war eben etwas anderes, einen Mann zu erledigen, wenn seine Frau und vor allem ein kleines Kind dabei zusahen. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie traumatisch solch ein Erlebnis für ein so junges Ding sein musste.

_Oh, hallo Gewissen, von dir hab ich ja schon lange nichts mehr gehört._ Blake verzog den Mund zu einem angedeuteten, ironischen Lächeln. Er wusste die Ironie des Schicksals sehr wohl zu schätzen, auch wenn sie oftmals gegen ihn gerichtet war. _Wusste gar nicht, dass es dich noch gibt._

Da hatte er schon so viele Ziele, egal ob Menschen oder Metas, Männer oder Frauen, erledigt und gerade jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren, meldete sich sein Gewissen mal wieder zu Wort, und das alles nur wegen einem kleinen blond gelockten Mädchen mit kristallblauen Augen.

„Ja, UND!", riss ihn Dons ungehaltene Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und brachte ihn unsanft in die Realität zurück.

„Drek, Don, der Mann hat Frau und Tochter dabei.", versuchte Blake ihr klar zu machen.

„Was intressiert's uns?" Dons Stimme klang aufrichtig überrascht in seinem Ohr. In diesem Moment konnte Blake sich gut vorstellen, wie die Frau mit den kurzen, hellblau gefärbten Haaren lässig an einen Baum gelehnt im Sonnenschein stand und desinteressiert die Schultern hob. „Mach ihn endlich kalt. Ich hab n Riesenhunger und Googie meint, er kenne da sone nette, kleine Würstchenbude in nem Vorort von Nürnberg."

„Unser Schätzchen hat wohl plötzlich Zweifel an seinen Qualitäten als Scharfschütze.", mischte sich ein gut gelaunter Googie in das Gespräch ein. „Angst seine Perle oder das kleine Gör zu treffen?"

„Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten, bin ich Profi genug, Unbeteiligte aus dem Job raus zu halten." Blake gelang es nur mit Mühe, die Provokation des Spaniers zu übergehen.

„Dann sieh zu, dass du ordentlich triffst. Ich will endlich raus aus diesem Kaff und zurück in ne Großstadt.", dröhnte die Stimme der einzigen Frau im Team unverkennbar aggressiv in Blakes Ohr. „Wir warten vorm Kurpark auf dich."


End file.
